Midnight Drink
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: The Feudal Era War is over and the well is sealed.No longer can Kagome cross the line of reality,she is now forced to live in it once more.But can she live life like before?Does she remember how?Not able to cope with the reality of humans, FullSummInside


**Midnight Drink**

**Summary: The Feudal Era War has ended and the well has sealed itself. No longer can Kagome cross the line of reality, as she is now forced to live in it once more. But can she really live life like before? Does she even remember how? Not able to cope with the reality of humans, she decides that maybe...a border bar by Makai would lighten her lifestyle a bit. However, it may also cause more problems then she can handle.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Couple: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**This Idea was given to me by KittyBlue!**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Beginning of A New Adventure**

**-x-x-x-**

"You know, there is a fine line between sanity and insanity."

"Heh, you crossed that line a while back."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Kagome looked at her friend; of course, she had met him purely on accident, Yusuke Urameshi. He was pretty cool, and his _'I don't give a damn, sarcastic, joke around, not so fashionably, yet always late, rarely serious and almost always yelling' _attitude, reminded her of Inuyasha. "So what made you think you crossed the sanity line?" She asked, pushing her feet into the small pebbles on the playground, pushing herself back on the swing.

Yusuke sighed; he stood on the seat of the swing set he was on. "Life in general. It sucks, in fact, I don't think it could get anymore boring then it is now."

"You are engaged to Keiko, whom by the way still doesn't approve of you talking with me. How is your life boring, a wedding is on its way, Keiko is your wife-to-be, and that's anything but a boring life; especially the part about Keiko being your wife-to-be."

"Haha; Keiko is afraid that I'll run off with you, since you are the polar opposite of her, and almost exactly like me."

"Ah, how horrible. You have a friend who has the same outlook on life; now the world is doomed to fall at the hands of demons, and humanity itself shall be soled as sexual playthings for the amusement of our Sadomasochistic demon crime lords...how...utterly...horrible." She ended dramatically, her hand on her forehead and Yusuke holding her limp form.

"...that...would be pretty exciting."

"..." She blinked her eyes and glanced up at Yusuke who smirked and leaned forward. Her eyes widened, and on instinct, she flipped backwards and out of his arms. "Yusuke..."

"You know, I sometimes feel like a demon." He said. _'Of course, I am a demon, but she doesn't need to know that.'_

"Oh?" She laughed, "You aren't cut out to be a demon. They're hard core, Yusuke; you are a teddy bear on the inside." _'Not that that really means anything. Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippou...even Sesshoumaru on occasion showed signs of teddy bear cuddliness.' _She grabbed her bag from the bench by the park. "I have to head home, I have work later tonight, and I need to get dressed."

"That bar is bad news Kagome. You would do good to quit."

"I'll be fine Yusuke, I think...you have more important things to worry about. Like Miss. Prime and Proper..." She chuckled, before pointing behind Yusuke.

"Huh?" He turned and saw a fuming Keiko, Keiko turned and stomped off. "Ah, hell! Keiko!" He turned to Kagome. "I'll see ya Kagome, if my body isn't brutally beaten by my loving and adoring fiancé."

"Hehe, good luck Yusuke." Kagome ran off in one direction, Yusuke in another. She climbed up the stairs to the shrine and ran inside.

'_It's been three years. Mom...Souta...their gone...Gramps is dead. They moved over seas and I decided not to go. I stayed, I wanted to remain close to the Goshinboku...but...I never imagined it would be so...'_

_**-sigh- **_"...boring."

She walked by the answering machine, pressing the playback button as she placed her bag down.

"**Four new messages..."**

"**Message One..."**

"_**Kagome dear, I hope you've been doing well. Your brother is starting middle school soon. Don't forget to sleep a full six to eight hours and eat your three meals. I don't want you worrying over finances, and forget about your own health. You are still my baby, and you are more important to me then that shrine ever will be. If you need anything, call. I love you."**_

"**Message Two..."**

"_**Hey sis! Guess what! My new middle school has a soccer team, and I'm number eleven! WOOHOO!**_

_Kagome flinched at the loud cheer._

_**Oh, hehe, sorry. Hey...you are doing okay...right? I mean, I'm sure you are doing fine, but I mean...with the well closed off, you can't travel back in time any more. It sucks, we can't see Inuyasha anymore...um...anyways, I was just calling to give you the good news and check on you. Call me, kay."**_

"**Message Three..."**

"_**Hey Kags! Eri, Ayumi and I were wondering if you were off tonight. Hojo wants' to see you tonight, if you aren't we'll just stop by at your job later. Oh, by the way. You should forget about your loser boyfriend; if he hasn't called you at this point, he isn't going to. Go out with Hojo, he actually cares about you, unlike the nothing of a―"**_

"**Message Deleted..."**

"**Message Four..."**

"_**Hey, Kagome. Look, I understand you are friends with Yusuke, please...don't take him from me. He...He's mine and I have waited far too long for him to come back to me. I won't stand by and watch some hussy steal him away! You are a cool girl, and if you weren't trying to take my man, we might be able to be friends, but...stay away fr―"**_

"**Message Deleted..."**

"**No More Messages..."**

"Thank god; between my so called friends and threatening fiancés...it's no wonder I don't want to stay here any longer." She pulled her top off and tossed it in the laundry basket, grabbing the phone she dialed her mother's number and started rummaging through her dresser drawers for her uniform top.

"Ah, hey mom," She smiled at her mothers voice. "Yes, I'm doing good. How have you and Souta been? I heard he made the soccer team, number eleven." She grabbed a black button up vest in leather with white lining. The top stopped above her belly button and clung tightly to her body. "That's good; yeah, I got a job." She pulled the vest on and buttoned the front. "No, it's nothing dangerous, it's easy, and I get paid twelve an hour." She grabbed a pair of black leather pants and puller them on before removing her skirt and kicking it to her laundry. "I know mom, and I promise to keep in touch. I have to finish getting ready, I'll call Souta tomorrow." She pulled on a pair of black stiletto heals. "Love you too, bye." She hung up and tossed the phone to her bed. Scrambling around to grab the last few things she needed, she tied her hair up in a high ponytail and sprayed it with a little hairspray before teasing it. She brushed mascara over her lashes, lightly drawing eyeliner over her eyes and a little bit of baby blue eyes shadow; she smiled before grabbing a clear gloss and putting it on her lips. She smiled in satisfaction.

Grabbing her purse and jacket, she took off out the door, locking it behind her.

**-x-x-x-**

Upon her arrival, she was graced with four _friendly_ faces.

"Kags! We left you a message, but I guess you didn't get it." Yumi said, draping her arm over kagome with a large grin.

"I got it."

"Then why didn't you call us back?" Eri questioned, taking her drink from the waiter that held the trey to her as Kagome walked past him with the three girls and Hojo following.

"I only had time to call mom, didn't even call Souta, so don't feel heartbroken." She said sarcastically, pulling open the bar door and closing it before her friends could follow further.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow."

Kagome never spared Hojo a glance, taking a drink order from a bar stool customer, "I work."

"Uh, how about the day after tomorrow?"

"I work."

"Are you free Saturday?" He tried again.

"No, I―"

"Work?" Hojo interrupted in irritation.

"No, I volunteered at the Star Child Orphanage."

"Oh," Hojo watched as she mixed, shook, and stirred multiple drinks. Moving in such a way that she looked as if she'd been making drinks her entire life. "Is there a day you aren't doing anything?"

"No, on the days I'm not doing anything, I'm sleeping." She sighed and slid the drinks down the counter before turning to Hojo. "Look, you are a good guy Hojo. Go find a girl, fall in love, get married and have a family with her. I'm sorry, but I want you to stop asking me out, I'm not interested."

"...yeah, I―I understand. I should have taken the hint. I mean, four years of chasing after a girl who obviously has no interest in me."

"Aw', a worthy shiela t' be chasin' an' such. She's a real beaut', ain't she." A man with a blue Mohawk that fell into a thin ponytail at the nape of his neck and was wrapped in many string ribbons of sorts, walked up to the bar and sat down. He was muscular and looked quite capable of killing everyone in the bar.

"Hello Chuu, how have you been?" Kagome asked to the regular of Kyoto Corner Bar. He smiled ever so charmingly, a drunk flush painted the bridge of his nose and his cheeks.

"Kagome," Hojo watched the man chug an unknown alcoholic beverage, "Do you...know this man?"

"Yes, Chuu's harmless. I do disapprove of him leaving that boy outside. Rinku, wasn't it?"

"`e's under age `ere."

"I'm aware," She grabbed a clean glass and some ice before pouring some sprite in it. "I'll be right back Nora,"

"Kay!" Nora, a preppy brunette called. She was another bartender who worked at the Corner Bar.

Kagome walked to the door and grabbed her jacket before nodding thanks to the bouncer at the door who opened it for her. She smiled at the boy who sat on the ground, leaning against the brick wall with one leg crossed over the other as he bobbed his fit in boredom. He had brown hair, mostly hidden beneath a pink and yellow hat, his clothes were a mixture of the same colors and his eyes were a mix of blue/green.

"Hey Rinku,"

"Ah! Huh?" He turned to Kagome and stared at her cautiously, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Chuu's; uh, or something akin to." She sat down next to him and handed him the drink. "I thought you might be thirsty."

"How weird. You remind me of Yusuke, only a bit nicer."

"Urameshi?"

"Eh? You know him?" He asked, taking the drink from her. Kagome smiled and placed her jacket around him.

"Yeah, I met him a little while ago. I'm Kagome by the way. Hey," He turned to her. "If you get tired of sitting out here, the back door's open." She winked at him before standing and heading inside.

"_...I wonder what she would say if she knew I was a demon."_ Rinku muttered before taking a drink of the fizzy drink in his hands.

**-x-x-x-**

**Five Hours Later**

'_That's the third I've met, fourth I know about. Demons are still here, but...where do the signals continuously disappear too?'_ Kagome mixed a Bloody Mary and stirred the contents of a Sex on the Beach.

"Yu' let th' boy down a tad' bit harsh. He_** -hic-**_ look'd as if he was `bout ta' leak a foun'ain for ya."

"Hehe, I guess I want someone more...exciting, more daring...I don't want mister goody two shoes, and prime and proper. I don't want a prince charming, a dark prince falls more into my category."

"Yu're a' odd _**–hic-**_ eh...shiela, a one of a kin'." He moved to get another drink and fell out of his seat. Kagome smiled and moved around the counter, her friends had left a while ago after they got tired of her ignoring them. "Come on Chuu, I know you aren't a light wait. Stop playing around."

"Hehe, jus' though' a pretty lit'le shiela like yu'reself would be kin' `nough t' get a lit'le friendly."

"Chuu, leave her alone you drunkard."

Kagome stifled a laugh.

"Ai' who ya' callin' a _**-hic-**_drunkard!? I―I am perfec'ly stable! I coul' drink this `ere entire bar bone-dry!"

"You'd be putting me out of a job if you did that."

"You coul' open a bar at th' Makai border luv." Kagome stared at him oddly.

"Makai?"

"Ai luv, the boarder to the demon realm."

"CHUU~!" Rinku hit the older man hard on the head.

"Kagome, your shift is over!" Nora called out, "I'm closing up."

"..._Kay_." Kagome whispered, still shocked at what the man had said. Kagome grabbed her purse and Rinku handed her her jacket. Then she walked out with the two close behind. "...Demon realm..."

"That's wha' I said shiela."

"Chuu, she's human! She can't―"

"It's― It's okay Rinku. Um, please, come with me. I want to know more."

Chuu and Rinku looked at the girl before following her to a tower of stairs, similar to that of Master Genkai's.

"Hey, have you ever heard of Genkai?"

"A master of the Spirit Wave. I've heard of her."

"You live in similar places, brings back nightmares." Rinku muttered. The three made their way up the steps and inside.

**-Ri~iiing-**

**-Ri~iiing-**

**-Ri~ii―**

Kagome picked the phone up. "Hello?" She glanced at the clock and frowned. "Bro, it's twelve forty, almost one in the morning." She sighed, smiling at her brothers odd antics. "I'm glad to hear from you, and congratulations. I heard you made the soccer team, number eleven. Great job." She removed her shoes at the door and walked into the living room. Placing her bag and jacket on the couch before heading to the kitchen to make some tea. "So I heard; you are being good for mom, right?"

"Kagome, we'll be in the living room."

Kagome nodded. "That was a demon I met at the bar, and no, he won't hurt me, neither of them will." She put a kettle of water on the stove. "Alright, I promise I'll be careful." She added the tea bags and watched the water turn a light auburn red. "You take care; love you, bye." She hung up before grabbing three tea cups and pouring the hot tea in the cups. She placed them on a tray with a bowl of sugar cubes then turned the fire off and carried the tray to the living room where she continued to set the tray on the table and sit down across from the two.

"Why did you tell me of the..._Makai_?"

"Shiela, it's gonin' t' take mor' than a string `round yu're neck t' hide tha' energy leakin' from ya'. I'm supris'd ya haven' had demons flockin' t' ya by the bunch with tha' kin' of power."

"Ah darn, and after all the trouble I went through to hide it." She said sarcastically. "Then tell me, why didn't you try to kill me? Surely you know...what _type_ of energy I have flowing through my body."

"Shiela, I would love t' discov'r what is flowin' through tha' body of yur's. I can tell ya' the energy though, tha' Miko power, I can still feel it gushin' off ya'."

"Well, that doesn't tell me why you haven't tried killing me."

"I'm a demon, not a col' blooded killa'."

"Fair enough. It's late though, and I need to get some sleep. Uh...Yusuke Urameshi is a demon, you and Rinku too, but...I felt another near here."

"You probably felt Hiei or Kurama."

"...I see, you can stay the night, I'm off to bed. If you leave, lock the door behind you." She said, "The room upstairs on the left is a guest room that you two are free to use it. Good night."

"`Night shiela."

"Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome left the room and headed upstairs to her room. She shut and locked the door before placing a barrier around her room.

'_I can't let my guard down; even if they seem nice...it wouldn't be the first time a demon has lied to me.'_ Kagome undressed and lay down on her bed in just her black undergarments and white silk robe.

"A bar at the boarder of _Makai_...hehe, I could call it Boarder Bar." She turned over and covered up with the blanket, clapping her hands, the lights turned off.

"_I'll think more about it tomorrow."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed! Please Regard me Kindly, Read and Review! ^_^''**


End file.
